civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Mexico (Benito Juárez)
Mexico led by Benito Juárez is a custom civilization by Colonialist LegaciesColonialist Legacies, produced by TPangolin and Leugi, with contributions from Hoop Thrower, Janboruta, and Viregel. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Mexico Mexico is a former Spanish colony situated in Central America. It borders the United States of America to the north, and Honduras and Belize to the south. It was originally inhabited by the Aztec civilization, known for their large amount of human sacrifices and for their appearance in the Civilization franchise. Mexico has had several transitions of government, and today is a democratic state, with a growing economy and a population of around 112 million, the largest in the Spanish-speaking world. In recent years, however, it has suffered from drug trafficking, especially across the border to the USA. Mexico is still on the path to becoming a world economic leader, and is a massive exporter of many natural resources, such as oil and silver. Benito Juárez Today, Juárez is remembered as a progressive reformer, characterised by his support for rights for the indigenous people of Mexico, and his separation of church and state. His rule today is known as "The Reform of the North", and started a new era for Mexico - a more liberal, capitalist republic, with a lot less conservatism and theocratic elements. Many towns and cities are named in honour of him, and his most famous quotes are probably "Among individuals, as among nations, respect for the rights of others is peace", which is now on Oaxaca's coat of arms, and "Law has always been my shield and my sword", which is often quoted in courts and law buildings. Overall, Juárez will always be remembered as a reformer who gave us modern Mexico. Dawn of Man Your people greet you with a thunderous applause, oh Benito Juárez - overthrower of an empire and leader of the esteemed Mexican Republic! Mexico has a rich history, for its culture is nearly as diverse as its people are. The fertile land itself is ancient and has played host to a myriad of flourishing civilizations - such as the mighty Aztecs, the Maya, the Olmecs, Toltecs, Mixtecs and the Zapotecs. But it was all changed in the 1500s, when, with power and greed, the Spaniards arrived and began their bloody conquest of the New World. After 300 years of colonization, and having adopted the language, culture and systems of the Spaniards, the people rose up and ousted their former masters. This new, empowered Mexican nation was now the center of attention on the world’s stage. The following hundred years was full of ideologies, muralism, foreign invasion and revolution that solidified the feeling of valiant resilience that all Mexicans hold dear to this day. Oh, Benito Juárez, from humble beginnings as a Zapotec native, you rose to lead this great country. It was you that resisted the French and restored the republic. The people are in dire need of a national hero, Benito! Will you fight once again for their rights? Will you build a civilization that stands the test of time? Introduction: "Welcome, fellow leader, to the Republic of Mexico. I am Benito Juárez. I hope that you and your people are open to progress, and not lost in the past." 'Introduction: '"Welcome to the Republic of Mexico, forged through war, now sustained by peace. I am Benito Juárez, leader of this brilliant nation." 'Introduction: '"Salutations, what brings you to Mexico? I am Benito Juárez and I hope you can respect our rights in peace." 'Defeat: '"Our people are strong, and soon they will rise against you, for you didn't respect the rights of others in peace." Unique Attributes Strategy Mexico is aimed at a Culture Victory and benefits from playing Wide. Your UA is essentially a strong UB: a Walls replacement which has an Art Slot, generates Great Artist Points, and grants XP if the Slot is filled. This puts Mexico in a unique position to start creating and storing Art faster than anyone else. The more Walls you have, the more Artists you generate, so you should generally try and build them in all Cities after Libraries. Points generated this way are not effected by Great Person modifiers, but it's still a good idea to get as many as possible (Gardens, National Epic, Aesthetics, Leaning Tower) in the Capital ready for the contribution of the Artists' Guild. Along with the Artists' Guild, you will unlock Haciendas in the same tech. These give +2 Culture, but only if directly adjacent to a City. When settling in the early game, be on the lookout for spaces with minimal Resources in the six tiles surrounding a prospective City. The +2 Culture will be joined by random yields at Banking and Rifling. Also at Rifling is your Unit, the Rurales. They produce +3 Culture inside a City, which stays on upgrade, and have a standard 15% attack in friendly territory. Try to get one for every City before they obsolete at Replaceable Parts. In the late game, post-Ideology, Walls will become even more efficient, compensating for the high cost of Artists. A final twist on the otherwise exclusive focus on Culture: with the 15XP from filled Walls, Mexico can reach Level 4 Promotions (i.e. Logistics, Blitz) with just a Barracks, Armory and Military Academy, if you wished to take down a Civ with excessively high Culture generation. Even if not, it does save on building a Barracks or two in the early-mid game. Music Mod Support Full Credits List * Arturo Márquez: Peace Music "Danzon no.1" and War Music "Leyenda de Miliano". * TPangolin: Concept. * Leugi: XML, Lua, Art, Concept. * JanBoruta: Art. * Charlatan Alley: Voice Acting. * Viregel: Civilopedia Entries. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:Colonialist Legacies Category:Colonial Cultures Category:Civilizations with Unique Improvements Category:Patria Grande Category:42 Civ Battle Royale Category:Mexico Category:61 Civ Battle Royale Category:Civilizations without Unique Decisions